Begin the Kirei
Begin the Kirei (BEGIN THE 綺麗, Begin the Pretty) is the ending of the sixth movie in the Urusei Yatsura movie franchise, Urusei Yatsura: Always My Darling, performed by UL-SAYS. Lyrics Nihongo= 天使がはじいてた　恋の矢の代わり 乙女の願い事　かなえるのはなに？ ごきげんな太陽　瞳にまぶして まれにみる微笑み　誰にあげましょう 愛はたったひとつの　（そうね） わたしだけの宝石　（そうね） 大丈夫よ　輝くまでがんばろう あなたとHAPPYEND　したいから　いま つよい決心〈気持ち〉で　BEGIN THE 綺麗 誰でも１００％　素敵になれる いつも夢中で　あなたを愛したい 風のSHOW WINDOW　みつけた夏服 ときめく予感から　なにかがはじまる だから魔法のように　（そうね） 運命は変わるもの　（そうね） 元気だけは　忘れないでがんばろう あなたをひとりじめに　したいからいま かなり本気で　BEGIN THE 綺麗 憧れ追いかける　気持ちが好きよ いつも自分に　夢中になりたい 愛があればなんでも　（そうよ） できないことはないわ　（そうよ） 大丈夫よ　手に手をとりがんばろう あなたとHAPPYEND　したいから　いま つよい決心〈気持ち〉で　BEGIN THE 綺麗 誰でも１００％　素敵になれる いつもかわいい　わたしをあげたい あなたをひとりじめに　したいからいま かなり本気で　BEGIN THE 綺麗 憧れ追いかける　気持ちが好きよ いつも夢中で　あなたを愛したい |-| Romaji= Tenshi ga hajiteta koi no ya no kawari Otome no negaigoto kanaeru no wa nani? Gokigen na taiyoo hitomi ni mabushite Mare ni miru hohoemi dare ni agemashou? Ai wa tatta hitotsu no (sou ne) Watashi dake no houseki (sou ne) Daijoubu yo kagayaku made gambaroo Anata to Happy End shitai kara ima Tsuyoi kimochi de Begin The Kirei Dare de mo 100% suteki ni nareru Itsumo muchuu de anata o aishitai Kaze no Show Window mitsuketa natsufuku Tokimeku yokan kara nanika ga hajimaru Dakara mahoo no you ni (sou ne) Ummei wa kawaru mono (sou ne) Genki dake wa wasurenaide ganbarou Anata o hitorijime ni shitai kara ima Kanari honki de Begin The Kirei Akogare oikakeru kimochi ga suki yo Itsumo jibun ni muchuu ni naritai Ai ga areba nandemo (sou yo) Dekinai koto wa nai wa (sou yo) Daijoubu yo te ni te o tori ganbarou Anata to Happy End shitai kara ima Tsuyoi kimochi de Begin The Kirei Dare de mo 100% suteki ni nareru Itsumo kawaii watashi o agetai Anata o hitorijime ni shitai kara ima Kanari honki de Begin The Kirei Akogare oikakeru kimochi ga suki yo Itsumo muchuu de anata o aishitai |-| English translation= In place of an arrow of love shot by an angel what will make a girl's wish come true? Sprinkle the happy sun in my eyes and smile a smile rarely seen-- to whom shall I give it? Love is my (oh yeah) One and only treasure (oh yeah) It's OK, I'll keep at it til it shines I want a happy ending with you so, with strong determination, I'll begin the lovely Anyone can be 100% terrific I want always to be madly in love with you In a show-window on a windy day, I found nice summer clothes Something will start with this pounding-heart premonition That's why destiny (oh yeah) changes like magic (oh yeah) Let's keep at it, without forgetting our spirit. I want to make you my own so, now, quite seriously, I begin the lovely I love the feeling of chasing desire I'll want always to be in love with myself If there is love (uh-huh) anything is possible (uh-huh) It's OK, let's keep at it, hand-in-hand I want a happy ending with you so, with strong determination, I'll begin the lovely Anyone can be 100% terrific I want to give you my always-pretty self I want to make you my own so, now, quite seriously, I begin the lovely I love the feeling of chasing desire I want always to be madly in love with you Category:Songs Category:Movie Themes